All Too Confusing
by Techytechy
Summary: You know, we all remember our last day of grade school. And I'm pretty sure you all remember the last summer you would have when you were a kid. Then, there's that first day of junior high. But, there was plenty of things we hated. Just... remember it..?
1. Writing it down

**All Too Confusing**

_A/N: Hello everyone. I have been writing fanfiction for about...maybe two years, I think ? Well, I started it in the PowerPuff Girl fandom,and yes, it was fun. But the longer I stayed, the more I got stressed. The fangirls there are too annoying and much too rude. . I needed a break. And I think the only way to do so is to start a new fandom. So, if you are those who put me on alert just to read my ' UHHHMAYZIIING RRB/PPG STORIES', then I order you to stop right here. I've stopped writing that stuff a long time ago, yet people still think I do._

_And enjoy my first Arthur fanfic. I assure you, I've seen this show many times since I was three and want to have everyone in character for this._

* * *

Everyone remembers their last day of elementary school, I'm sure of it. The first thing everyone is excited about is the classroom parties. You've had them, right ? Well, you've never went to _our_ end of the year party with Mr. Ratburn I'm remember when he had announced it, everyone thought that we were going to do homework or play some Math game. I've heard of rumors that he had made his last class tell the twelve times tables, and if they got one of them wrong, they couldn't get cake !

Even though it was sad that we weren't going to see him anymore, I have a good feeling that Buster was glad to finally to leave. We were also glad that Buster was able to pass fifth grade, too. The times we had when we tried to help him pass in third grade was really, _really_ tough.

Binky was also really happy, since he was able to come to sixth grade with us, too. At the class party, he was dancing around way too excited than he usually was. Hopefully that was a sign that he would stop being a bully. But, I guess since his _' friends '_ got to pass to the seventh grade, I really do doubt it.

* * *

" Arthur! " DW's voice rung from behind Arthur's back. He gasped, his hand on his chest when to realize it was only his little sister. His suprise expression quickly turned into a scowl, turning away from the computer screen. Currently, Arthur's mom had given him time to use the computer. Though, he wasn't thinking that his little sister would bother him, since, _supposedly,_ she was outside playing with the Tibbles and Emily.

" DW, I'm busy writing something, " he said quickly, turning away from his sister and began to type again.

Even so, DW felt all too curious about this. Since when did her brother wanted to write? Wasn't he the one always complaining in elementary about how he didn't want to do an essay? She could remember countless time when he would say that he would rather go eat worms then write. And suddenly he wants to. Big brothers were so confusing. " I wasn't doing anything, I just came inside to get my ball to play with, " she said haughtily with a smile on her face. Picking up the red ball, she walked closer to her brother, trying to look over his tall shoulder. " What are you writing? " she asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, still staring at the computer screen. If he told her 'no', there would be a good chance that she would just whine and tell mom. That was happening so much that it was driving him _insane_. But, if he said 'yes' and explain, she would most likely get bored and walk away. That'd be perfect, he thought to himself with a smile. Adjusting his glasses, he spun the chair around so he was now facing his little sister, who was still holding the red ball. " Since school ended, Principle Haney told us that we could go on the school website and write about memories there. "

DW blinked, not understanding the concept of this, so, of course, she asked, " Why? "

" That way for the new students who can see the experiences that we had and can be more excited to go to school. " This idea sounded exciting to Arthur. The thought of having little kids coming onto the website and clicking his name just to read his adventures made him feel like a movie star. DW, on the other, felt only a bit interested of this. Still, she would also be going to Lakewood Elementary as well. Maybe if Arthur would read them to her and her friends, they would be prepared for the moment ! And I'll impress all the teachers, she thought to herself with a grin.

" Can you read some of the stories to us? " she asked, putting her hands together under her chin, a hopeful expression on her face. Arthur was beginning to worry by this point. Why the heck was she interested all of sudden? She looked so bored a few seconds ago; why did she want to now?! " Bu - But, I have to fini-- "

" Wait right here! Let me get the Tibbles and Emily here! " DW was already running away, squealing ' Emily! Tommy, Timmy, Arthur is going to read us a story!! ', ending with a slam from the front door. Mouth gaping, Arthur facepalmed as a groan exited his mouth. What had he done? It was better if he would've just said 'no'!

* * *

Anyways, Lakewood Elementary is a great school and I had plenty of good times that I can't count. The first person I would recommend you to talk to would be the cafeteria lady, Mrs. MacGrady. One of the biggest things I can remember about her was when she had gotten cancer. It was way too sudden for us to understand, but Francine sure didn't take it good. In the school carnival, not only did she want to help us prank Francine, but, I think, she also helped us understand why it was wrong how we were treating her. I couldn't believe Francine actually started to cry, we couldn't do that to her. I can understand she felt so sad when Mrs. MacGrady got cancer.

Like I mentioned in the beginning, Mr. Ratburn can be really harsh on the homework and tests. When my friends and I found out we were going to be in his class, we were almost _traumatized_. We had heard rumors about him; Buster and I thought he was a monster! We were hoping for someone like Mrs. Sweetwater or Mrs. Fink. But not Mr. Ratburn.

* * *

" Mr. Ratburn is _not_ mean!! " DW yelled, standing up from the carpet where her friends were sitting. Arthur growled, turning around again only to watch her continue her outburst, " Don't you remember his puppet shows? They were the best! And when he fixed Grandma Thora's doll? How could you guys think he's was a monster?! "

" Wait, so is your brother lying or not? " Emily asked curiously. DW was very hard to understand if she was telling the truth or not. Even if she was a good friend, she was a tough cookie when it came to things like this. The Tibbles, though, didn't seem to be paying attention. They were pushing each around, saying something about ' I can push you farther! '. DW rolled her eyes at Emily's question, as if it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world. " Of course he is! He's just trying to scare us. "

" Quiet!!" Arthur finally said, the four keeping their mouth _shut_, " You didn't let me finish. " DW glared, letting out a 'hmph' and crossed her arms. She stared as if waiting her brother to proceed on his, so-called, _memory_. Arthur nodded, turning away from the four and continued typing while reading aloud.

* * *

But, it didn't take Buster and I long on finding out that Mr. Ratburn wasn't such a bad teacher. We ran around with Francine, following him from place to place since we had heard him saying that he needed 'boy heads'. It's stupid, I know, but Buster and I really did think he needed real boys heads! We didn't know he was talking about a puppet show. On that, Mr. Ratburn is also a coach and on the newspaper. But, when we followed him, he seemed so well-organized on handling it too. I think if you need on scheduling, Mr. Rathburn would definitely be the person to talk to.

Everyone at Lakewood Elementary is great. I wish I could stay one year longer just to see if everybody will be okay, since so many things had happened. I hope nothing will change and that every student entering the school or moving a grade up will have a fun experience like mine. Thank you for reading.

By Arthur _Timothy_ Read

* * *

Arthur turned around, flexing his fingers as he smiled at the four kids. " Well, what do you think? Was it good? "

" That was the most boring and shortest story I ever heard, " DW said a bit too blunt. Standing up from the carpet, she crossed her arms and shook her head. " You need to improve, Arthur. You're going to enter _sixth grade_ and your stories are still boring! " She looked down at her friends, motioning for them to stand up. Tommy and Timmy stood up quickly, laughing quietly at Arthur's story and running out the front door. DW ran after them, closing the door behind her. It took Arthur seconds to realize that the only one left in the room was DW's friend, Emily.

She stood for a few seconds, her hands behind her back. Looking up, she smiled at the older boy, saying, " Uh, that was really good. I can't wait to go to third grade and see Mr. Ratburn. He sounds really cool.. " Laughing, she waved, " Au revoir, Arthur! " With that, she ran away toward the front door, a door closing finally heard. Confused, Arthur smiled to himself, turning to the computer and pressing the button 'Save'.

" Isn't it weird how other people's opinions don't matter, but just one person seems to matter? " Arthur asked himself questioningly, then taking off the window from the screen, " I mean.. DW can't write an essay and the Tibbles probably can't either. Emily hasn't either, but she's like the friend who's always understanding. " The boy looked toward the audience, waving at everyone as if he had barely noticed them. " But that shouldn't matter anyway. It's summer; the sky is sunny, not a cloud in the sky-- " Before turning off the computer, Arthur looked at the time, _4:38_. " Oh _no_, I'm late! I promised to meet them all at the Sugar Bowl at 4:20!! "

Arthur shut the computer down, standing up from the chair. Without another word, he ran toward the door, grabbing onto the knob. Just a few twists and he was free from the inside! " Arthur! "

Or not. Flinching from hearing his mom's voice, he slowly turned his head around, seeing a tall lady behind him. " Where are you going? I thought you said you were going to finish writing, " she asked questioningly. Her tone made him relax, his shoulders down. " Yeah, but I finished, so I'm going to the Sugar Bowl. I promised we would go to Muffy's house and-- "

" The Sugar Bowl? " his mom asked, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. Nodding, he asked quietly, " Ye - Yeah. Why? "

" It's because your sister was in the kitchen asking to go but I don't have the time. Would you mind taking her, please? " That question really did not go with Arthur's plans. He didn't want to bring his baby sister to his friend's house! Kate would probably say something embarassing like 'Arthur, where's your teddy bear' or something. Shaking his head, about to complain, he noticed a small head behind his mom's leg.

Kate was behind her leg, her arms wrapped around it. Her brown hair was in a small ponytail due to her short hair with a green bow. Her clothes were similar to DW's, but it wasn't a dress atleast. She had barely walked in when hearing her mom say something about the Sugar Bowl. She had been _dying_ to go, since she wanted to have ice cream. Not too much, though, or it would spoil her dinner. " Why not? " she asked, coming in time to see him shake his head, " ..Are you afriad I'm going to embarass you? " This question sounded so...off from her voice, in Arthur's head. Kate was very polite and well-mannered, and she didn't seem the type who would do wrong like DW.

In fact, he was wondering _why_ he thought she would've embarassed him.

" Uh... No, you can come, " he said, smiling at his sister. She was definitley not that four-year old, he thought to himself with a chuckle. " Come on, I don't want to be more late! "

Kate nodded, letting go of her mom's leg. Looking up at her, she smiled and said quickly, " Bye Mother ! " Arthur grabbed his sister's hand, the two both running out of the house. Kate had to hold on tightly to make sure she wouldn't be left behind so quickly. For an eleven year old, her older brother had gotten faster when it came to running, but everyone was almost faster than her. Mm, I wonder if Mei Lin might come as well, Kate thought to herself as they passed by a a few stores, she does like to follow Binky around..

She guessed that she would have to ask once they get to the Sugar Bowl.


	2. Where's the fire?

**All Too Confusing**

* * *

The small bell rang from the top of the door, alerting some of the customers and workers of the Sugar Bowl that someone had entered the shop. And someone did! A small girl who was holding onto the leg of her older brother entered the shop. A few turned back to look at who it was, but a few _familiar_ kids turned around with a smile. A few with a grin, and just one with a frown. " It's about time you got here. I've been waiting too long, " Francine spoke up, clearly peeved by the boy. Arthur laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he sat down in the booth where his friends stayed. They didn't even notice the small girl that took a seat next to her brother because of Francine's words.

" Don't worry about her, Arthur, " Allen spoke reassuringly, patting his friend's shoulder, " We're still waiting for some more to come.. "

Francine rolled her eyes, his words made her much more peeved than she was before. It was embarassing for others to correct her, but that wasn't going to stop her yet. Arthur ignored her action and looked around the booth, counting everyone with his eyes. One, two, three... There were only about four people, including Francine and Brain. Sue Ellen was playing with her milk shake's straw, moving it in circles so it eventually formed a hollow hole in the delicious treat. Binky, on the other hand, was playing with the forks, putting them together with the small 'arms'. Soon, an employee walked toward the group, removing the forks from the table, her expression a bit bothered with his acts.

Sue Ellen said a 'sorry', but it was ignored by Binky's groan and slamming his fists on the table. A few 'Hey, watch it' and 'Cut it out' rose from the kids as the table shook and slightly tipped their shakes, but were silenced by his complaint. " _Ugh_, I can't take it anymore!!

"Why are we here?! I thought Muffy was going to be here, she said not to be late! " His head soon laid against the table, sobbing dramatically. He could've spending his summer out in the sun, at the community pool, even the beach! Why the heck did he chose to come here, anyway?

" What did you expect? " Francince said, laying her head against her fist, her arm propped against the table to keep herself comfortable. " You never know what Muffy could be doing. She's probably trying to finish something, though. She sounded really rushed when she called me.. "

The girl pulled her hair into a ponytail, imitating her very rich friend, _'Francine, Francine, tell everyone to meet me at the Sugar Bowl. You better not be late, bleh ~ !!'_ It was all done with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, with one hand pulling her eye down. The table giggled at the act, knowing it was bad to make fun of their friends. But very hilarious when Francine did it, though. She continued mimicking her friend for a _long_ while, until hearing the small bell ring again. The group stopped laughing, grabbing onto their milk shake and sucked on the straw loudly, in case Muffy had barely entered. Though, instead of her, Fern and George walked up to the table, confused when hearing the loud _'sluuuurrp_'.

What are they doing, George thought to himself, a bit worried. Fern was thinking the same, picking up her hand with her pointer finger in the air. " Um, b - be careful. If you drink too fast, you'll get-- "

Not a second after that, almost the whole group screeched in pain, pulling away from their straws and grabbing their heads in agony. " Quick, put your finger in your mouth and push the roof! " Brain said, quickly doing so. Everyone did as well, pushing the roof canal, sighing in gratitude when the pain numbed away. Francine rubbed her head greatfully, turning to the intelligent boy with a questioning look. " Where did you learn _that_ trick? "

" My mom showed me just a few weeks ago when I was eating some ice cream, " he said, smiling, " She said it's the quickest technique when it comes to getting rid of a brainfreeze. "

Arthur blinked in shock, his expression turning into a smile, " Wow, really? I'll have to tell Buster when I get home. He'll be glad to hear about it.. "

The group sighed just by the thought of Buster. In third grade, he had announced he was moving away with his dad, but came back after a few months. This year, for the summer, he went on a trip with his dad; an _All-Around-The-World _trip, to be exact. Even if it depressed himself, he only went to spend more time with his dad, considering he rarely gets to see him. _" I'll be back by the end of the summer, __**I promise**__.."_ Buster had said before he left his friends.

It was very sad, but they all quickly understood. As long as their favorite rabbit would come back unharmed, then there was nothing to be worried about.

" We're not late, are we? " Fern asked, looking around for the rich primate. Sue Ellen shook her head, frowning when being reminded that there was still no Muffy. Binky and Brain both groaned, the bulldog putting his head down on the table for the second time, since Arthur and Kate arrived. From Arthur's view, it looked like he was suffering the most from waiting. Kate, on the other hand, was bouncing quietly in her seat. Sitting for long periods of time was beginning to annoy her a bit. Her hands reached up, grabbing Arthur's shake and slurped on it loudly. " What do you think she's doing right now? "

Then this stopped them to think for a minute. Never had a five year old made them think about something so...hard. And, as if on cue, a ringtone chirped from the silence. It had the sound of a bird chirping, and you could tell that a stream was running in the background. Fern blushed like a rose, reminding herself to put it on vibrate next time. Taking the old cell-phone out from her pocket, she pressed _'Talk'_ and put it to her ear. " H - Hello? " she said quietly, wondering if it was one of her parents.

_" Fern, Fern!! Pass the phone to Francine! "_

The girl did what she told with fast movements, giving her cell phone to the monkey without a word. Francine took the phone, holding it to her ear. Arthur had a suspicion that she wasn't going to be happy with her friend not showing up. The group only watched the monkey walk away with the phone, stepping outside of the store. For a few seconds, it stayed silent, staring at the Francine's silent movements. Now, muffled yells could be heard from the outside, then a few more actions. Arthur looked down at Kate, who also seemed to be paying close attention to her. Not wanting to see whatever else she might do, that he'll probably regret later, he put his hands over his sister's eyes. Kate, a bit confused by the sudden blindness, sighed and rested her chin against the chair booth and only listened to the muffles.

After a few minutes, Francine popped her in the store, smiling more calmly. " Muffy said our ride was outside ! " Each kid, except for Kate, placed their share of money on the table, scrambling out of the booth and toward the outside. It was hotter than usual, a bit normal to expect nowadays, especially since it was summer. Summer, summer, those words ran in Arthur's head continuosly. He had to spend it as...what was the word? Well, he had to make sure it would be an enjoyable summer. It wouldn't be great if his last summer as a kid was a bad one.


End file.
